earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Ptesan-Wi Taurenblight
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Ptesan-Wi Taurenblight (pronounced "puh-tay-san-wee", but is often pronounced "tess-ahn-wee" by those who know her) Her surname is not her family name; she never took her father's because he disowned her, and her mother's has been long forgotten. Ptes returned from the wilds, and began using the surname "Taurenbane". After her latest disappearance, she has altered it slightly to "Taurenblight", in honor of her new...yet not unfamiliar, path as a Death Knight. *Nickname: Ptes ("Tess"), and around Shadowprey, she is called Tes'an. *Guild: Ptesan-Wi spent a year in the Four Feathers. For a few months, she disappeared into the wilds, and returned donning a black tabbard with the image of a worg paw upon it. She claimed loyalty to an entity called the "Dark Wolf", and amassed quite a few followers. After a long disappearance (and as it is a rumored, a brutal death), this pack was disbanded. Upon her return to Azeroth, her ways have became more antisocial and secretive, and she now travels with no one but the wolves she looks to as her pack, and a small number who refer to themselves as "the Stray". *Title: In her early days amidst Tauren she was refered to as "The Misborn". The wolves have given her the title "Rratesh-aru" (rah-tesh-ah-roo), which translates into "Hatred-bourne" in Orcish. Her newest title, bestowed to her by the Wolf Spirit himself, is "The Ever-Fallen", no doubt thanks to the grave's repeated failure to hold her. *Race: Tauren *Class: Hunter / Death Knight *Professions: Skinner / Tribal Leatherworker *Mates: Wolfpath Aku'buike, Zalaku Gembeard, Kamua Steeltusk. *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral =Physical Description= *Age: She doesn't remember her birthdate, only that she was born in mid winter. It is a close guess that she is about 26-28 years old. *Sex: Female *Hair: Auburn *Eyes: Gold upon birth, yet now they hold a blue glow. *Pelt: White *Horns: White *Weight: About 130 lbs. *Height: 5'7" *Garments/Armor: The femme often dons black mail, and a black tauren-hide tabbard with two blood red wolves dyed into the front and back. *Other: Ptesan-Wi is what is referred to as a "misborn", or, in more vile terms, a "runt". Therefore, she is shorter and more gaunt than others of her race and gender. She was also born with a twisted hock, and has walked with a limp since the start, though she hides it very well when she wants to. The huntress is covered in scars, both old and new. *Recent development: After a brief disappearance, the huntress returned with a drastic change to her appearance. The lupine helm she once donned was exchanged for the very visage of a wolf...her own face having been skinned and replaced with it. Fine stitching, an earmark of a skilled leatherworker...could be seen where the new dark fur meets her own. It healed well, and the stitches were soon after removed. *Bloodline: Ptesan-Wi is full-blooded Grimtotem, most likely from the Darkcloud family. She does not claim them as blood, however, and looks to her pack to serve as her family. Ptes has laid claim to a son and a daughter; a full-blood Tauren by the name of Nuttah and three "Trollahe" mixes named Zil'esha, Mat'ias and Kin'sul, the latter two where very recently whelped. The sires of all remain unconfirmed. =Personality and Habits= Ptesan-Wi is very withdrawn and quiet, rarely entering cities or towns, and often choosing to stick to the shadows and rooftops on the rare occasion she leaves the wilderness. It is no secret that Ptesan-Wi is fearful and unfriendly to other Taurens with very few exceptions, and will openly express her dislike of them in the form of snarls, growls, and warning snaps of her fangs should they approach too closely. Her hatred is most felt against those of the Grimtotem tribe, and Tauren of dark pelt, even if they have no blood in that line, are carefully avoided and watched. Overall, she is suspicious and hostile to those she does not know. A huge exception is made for Trolls, no doubt thanks to her early years living in Shadowprey, as well as the Trollish acceptance of such things as cannibalism. In their company, she is usually relaxed and friendly, treating the tusked people with much kindness and...in the case of long-tusked males...much well-meaning(?) interest. It has been noted that she can be quite different in manner without their presence. She will often disappear without a trace...a recent appearance came after over a year without a sighting. Ptesan-Wi doesn't speak of where she goes, and often times she is assumed dead. The huntress has become very forgetful as of late, her memory having been lost since her last disappearance. Flashes of her past can be recalled, but much has become unfamiliar to her. =History= Little is known about Ptesan-Wi's youth, for she only speaks of such to a select few. What is known, however, is that she was born into the Stonetalon clan of Grimtotem, and, at the age of four, was cast into the Charred Vale along with her mother's corpse and left for dead. This is no doubt due to her coloring, which is very uncharacteristic of the Grimtotem tribe. Record of the young huntress was lost until what can be guessed was her 12th year, when she came into the care of a Shadowprey leatherworker named Jimiaja. While with the Troll she called father, she became engaged to a young rogue named Numal, who her father had bought out of slavery. However, in the summer of her 19th(?) year, both Numal and Jimiaja were slaughtered by Grimtotem raiders. Ptesan-Wi stayed in Shadowprey for about three more years until reluctantly leaving for Mulgore to train. Amidst the Trolls her defect was ignored, but around her own kind, the traits that earmarked a "misborn" were all too clear. Almost immediately, she was ridiculed by the other Tauren, both for her size and the odd mix of accents she had acquired. Ptesan-Wi, already withdrawn and shy, began retreating into the wilds of Mulgore, and was seen frequently amidst the wolf packs that reside there. She did, however, continue her training, surrounded by the people she had grown to fear and hate. Ptesan-Wi, driven by this hate, began hunting the Grimtotems relentlessly. She would often take a few of the morning patrols before slipping off into the wilds once more. It was later that year that she met up and joined the Four Feathers. This, of course, was done with great hesitation, and for the most part, the huntress kept to herself. Slowly, she began to warm to her new-found family, especially after meeting Verehd Proudhorn, Warchief of the Feathers, face to face. It was not long after that the two were seen in each other's company quite often, and not long after that it was confirmed that they had become an item. Her attacks on the Grimtotem tribe stopped at this point, no doubt at Verehd's request. As time went on, however, she began disappearing into the wilds for longer and longer stretches of time, with little word to anyone, even the bull. This relationship died quickly. After an especially long disappearance, a stretch of a few months, reports and carcasses proved that her assault on the Grimtotem Tribe had started once again, with much more violence and ferver. The huntress had fresh scars of a brutal attack...perhaps to an incident that sparked this renewed hate against her lifelong enemies. She had lost an incredible amount of weight, and had grown a set of fangs that are comperable to her worg comrades. Her looks and behavior became more feral as she stopped stopped maintaining herself and devoted all of her time to her hunt. The huntress cut ties with much of her past life, and drifted in and out of cities, often overlooked. Ptesan-Wi was seen headed towards the Dark Portal, and soon after it was rumored that she was dead. After over a year of absence, she was seen once again roaming the alleys of Orgrimmar, her form remarkably (and unhealthily) gaunt, and her pelt bearing new scars. Unfamiliar wolves joined the array that she had been seen with before, proving that her relations with her feral family remained strong. Since her reappearance, she has become healthier looking and bolder when it comes to public places. Ptes seems to have lost her fear of others...and replaced it with outright cynicism. Once more, she is heading a pack, and they refers to themselves simply as "Stray". Ptesan-Wi has claimed three mates for herself in the manner of rulers of old, as well as in line with traditions in the wild. These consorts are mainly set in place to help her lead her pack and protect it, though there is some rumor that it is from these males (and only these males) that she will rarely pick a sire. Each are marked with a Adamantite ring on their right tusk, often adorned with two feathers and a wolf fang. A rune forged into the ring identifies them to the Huntress, and will glow a bright blue when she is nearby. =Comrades= *Splyttfang of Blackrock: A worg of uncertain age and background, Splyttfang was the Alphess of the pack that came across Ptesan-Wi in her youth, and claimed her as her own pup. Under her guidance, the femme was taught the ways of the feral hunter, as well as the respect and loyalty that comes with being in a pack. Splytt is never too far from her daughter, and will sometimes act as her mount. *Gabriel Snowfang: A recent addition to her pack, this wolf seemingly appeared from nowhere. Nothing is known of this wolf other than his intentions to look after the Huntress. *Jayse: Of undetermined background and pack, Jayse appeared to Splyttfang in Felwood one night and devoted himself to Ptesan-Wi's safety. His motives are unknown yet seem genuine. He is of grey pelt, suggesting he is of either the Westfall or Ferales packs, and in his early prime. *Hesphestus the Firewalker: A large, red Worg in his late prime, Hespestus tends to be the demon on Ptes's shoulder. A born and trained warrior, he is quick to fight. He has been to the ends of Azeroth with Ptesan-Wi, and into the depths of Molten Core, as well. *Silence the Forgotten: Born a mute, Silence joined Ptesan-Wi's travels looking for acceptence. He found it in the huntress's small "pack", and has never left her side. He is an older wolf, of large size and of the Dire background. *Click and Lesha: The little black and brown twins Ptesan-Wi rescued from Black Rock Spire. They were immediately adopted by Silence as his own. =Recent Developments= *Nothing to note as of late. =Creator Notes= (In progress) category:Hordecategory:Taurencategory:Hunter